fategrandorderfandomcom_tr-20200215-history
Oda Nobunaga
This article is about Nobunaga. For 4 , see Oda Nobunaga (Berserker). For 5 , see Demon King Nobunaga. For the Craft Essence EXP Card, see Craft Essence EXP Card: Nobu. Demon Archer, Big Fool of Owari, Nobu |jname = 織田信長 |id = 69 |cost = 12 |atk = 1,582/9,494 |hp = 1,862/11,637 |gatk = 11,495 |ghp = 14,110 |voicea = Kugimiya Rie |illus = pako |attribute = Man |growthc = Linear |starabsorption = 150 |stargeneration = 7.9% |npchargeatk = 0.43% |npchargedef = 3% |deathrate = 31.5% |alignment = Lawful・Neutral |gender = f |traits = Female, Humanoid, King, Servant, Weak to Enuma Elish |cc = QAABB |qhits = 2 |ahits = 4 |bhits = 4 |ehits = 5 |mlevel = 80 }} Active Skills First Skill= |-| Second Skill= |-| Third Skill= Passive Skills Noble Phantasm Rank E~A= Damage + |l1 = 300% |l2 = 400% |l3 = 450% |l4 = 475% |l5 = 500% |chargeeffect = Extra Damage + |c1 = 150% |c2 = 162.5% |c3 = 175% |c4 = 187.5% |c5 = 200% }} |-| Video= Ascension |21 = |31 = |41 = |1qp = |50,000}} |2qp = |150,000}} |3qp = |500,000}} |4qp = |1,500,000}} }} Skill Reinforcement |4}} |21 = |10}} |31 = |4}} |41 = |10}} |42 = |12}} |51 = |4}} |52 = |24}} |61 = |10}} |62 = |4}} |71 = |8}} |72 = |3}} |81 = |9}} |82 = |8}} |91 = |1}} |1qp = |100,000}} |2qp = |200,000}} |3qp = |600,000}} |4qp = |800,000}} |5qp = |2,000,000}} |6qp = |2,500,000}} |7qp = |5,000,000}} |8qp = |6,000,000}} |9qp = |10,000,000}} }} Stats Bond Level , Increases party's critical damage by 25% while she is on the field. }} Biography Trivia * is an event reward from the GUDAGUDA Honnouji Event and GUDAGUDA Honnouji Event Re-Run. *She shares the exact HP values at both minimum and maximum with Tristan, Attila the San(ta), Yan Qing and Mochizuki Chiyome. *She shares the exact HP values at minimum with Jack the Ripper, Mysterious Heroine X and Okita Sōji (Alter). *She received Battle Animation Update on GUDAGUDA Honnouji Event Re-Run, 15 March 2017 Update. *Oda Nobunaga's outfit is very identical to that of Oda Nobuna, the titular character of the light novel series The Ambition of Oda Nobuna. Both also have the catchphrase "de aruka" (meaning "Is that so?" in English). Images Saint Graphs= Oda1-3.png|Stage 1-3 Oda4.png|Stage 4 Odaaf.png|April Fool |-| Icons= odaicon.png|Stage 1-3 OdaNobunagaFinalIcon.png|Stage 4 S069 status servant 1.png|Portrait (Stage 1-3) |-| Sprites= Odanobusprite.png|Stage 1-3 S069 card servant 1.png|Command Card (Stage 1-3) nplogo069.png|NP Logo Odanobusprite old.png|Stage 1-3 (Old) Nobunohat.png|Without Hat Nobunocloak.png|Without Cloak Nobunohatcloak.png|Without Hat & Cloak Nobuweapons.png|Kuroda Josui Yoshitaka & Tanegashima Sprite |-| Expression Sheets= Nobu_sheet.png|Stage 1~3 Nobu_On_Fire.png|Burning Nobu (GUDAGUDA Teito Seihai Kitan Event Story) Nobu_2.png|GUDAGUDA Teito Seihai Kitan Event Story Chibi nobu.png|Chibi Nobbu Deka Nobu.png|Deka Nobbu Tank Nobu.png|Chibi Nobu-Sensha Shinsengumi Nobu.png|Nobu-Sengumi Mecha Nobu.png|Silver Meka Nobu SR Mecha Nobu.png|Gold Meka Nobu UFO Nobu.png|Nobu UFO |-| Craft Essences= Fate_GUDAGUDA_Order.png|Fate GUDAGUDA Order Launch_Order%21.png|Launch Order! Gudao.png|Gudao Nobuce.png|Craft Essence EXP Card: Nobu Inevitable.png|Inevitable Chocolate (Valentine CE) Gainenreisou_03_y2sj8.png|Demon King of the Sixth Heaven GUDAGUDA_Meiji_Ishin_%28CE%29.png|Craft Essence EXP Card: GUDAGUDA Meiji Ishin GUDAGUDA_Welcome-0.png|Craft Essence EXP Card: GUDAGUDA Welcome CE803.png|Imperial Capital Holy Grail War CE1026.png|Rivalry of Local Warlords |-| Others= Pako_nobu.jpg|Illustration by Pako Pako_christmas_nyobu.jpg|Christmas Nobu by Pako NobunagaIllust.jpg|Illustration by Pako Pako_nobu_&_okita.png|Nobu and Okita by Pako Category:Free Servants Category:GUDAGUDA/Koha-Ace Category:Japanese Servants Category:Battle Animation Update Category:King